The Rogue Latios POSTPONED
by RogueLatios
Summary: CURRENT STATUS: ON HOLD On a secret Island, a new Latios is created. Inherited with powers beyond unimaginable, he is the Ultimate Weapon. But what if he doesn t want all this power? what if he s fed-up with taking orders from someone else? This is a story about an experiment that went rogue, and how he tries to cope with his crimes. This is the story about: The Rogue Latios
1. Chapter 1-Prologue: The Shadow

**Hello and welcome to my first story ever.**

**A/N**

**This story will now be T rated forever xD  
**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was a morning like any other. The sun had just started to spray its warming rays down on the earth, as it climbed up to its rightful place in the top of the sky. Down below, in the pleasant shadows cast by the trees, different Pokémon all woke up to embrace the new and exciting day, and prepared themselves for the upcoming work that the daylight supplied.

From being completely silent in the night, save for the usual Hoothoot and different night-Pokemon, the forest now buzzed with activity. Rattatas could be seen milling about, collecting berries, and occasionally stopping to sense danger, before resuming their activities.

Of course, there was a lot more Pokémon living in the forest, but the dark Shadow didn´t care a bit. Why should he? Those Pokemon weren´t even his primary goal, and the one he was looking for was far more rare than a simple Rattata.

The Shadow quickly and nimbly dodged between the trees, always staying in the dark of the trees as to go unnoticed by the other Pokémon. The shadow liked to think that it was his superior evading skills that made him go unnoticed, but his invisibility probably helped too, although he would never admit it; that invisibility had probably saved his life more times than he could count.

As he continued to evade the other Pokémon, he couldn´t help but to think back a few days ago, when life seemed so different...

* * *

"Is he ready?" a cold but commanding voice asked.

"Yes," a second voice answered."Subject 24 seems to accept the drugs fairly well, and there has been an increase in his power levels."

The first voice seemed satisfied with the second´s answer, but that quickly changed when the second decided to speak up again,

"unfortunately, test subject 13 couldn´t handle the drugs, and we had to put it down."

"That´s most unfortunate Sam," the first voice addressed the second know as Sam.

The first voice continued, "Now were in the world do you think that we could find another one!" The voice hissed, clearly pissed off.

"I´m sorry Ka-," Sam began to say to reassure his boss, but was cut of by the first voice

,"How many times will I have to say this; Never say my name!" Sam´s boss was now completely in fury, not only had he lost a test subject to those incompetent idiots, but his head-scientist had now broken the golden rule; Never ever say the boss´s name.

The boss was about to kill the poor scientist right on the spot, when suddenly an idea crossed his mind, a terribly terrific idea. A mischievous grin slowly spread across his face, as the Boss put his brilliant plan on how to get another test subject, and put Sam into place, in motion.

Sam meanwhile, began to sweat.

He knew that something was wrong when his Boss went silent. Sam knew that his Boss rarely sunk into a deep thought, and he only did that when he figured out his (often) brilliant plans. Or that´s what Sam kept telling himself anyway.

` maybe he wants to kill me!` a strange thought popped up in Sam´s head. `no no no, the boss would never do that!` he reassured himself.

He, the top scientist and leader for Project Orion, would never in his wildest dreams found himself in the middle of one of the boss´s famous plans, would he?

`maybe he wants me to take over the organization, or lead an attack,or-` Sam began to think glorious things, about power and money and a meaningful position in this new plan. But his chain of thought were interrupted by the Boss´s coughing, announcing that his plan was finished.

The Boss began," You my dear Sam, has always been a loyal and trustworthy member of my team, always vigilant and never once has you failed your assignments. You are a prime example of the best of the best within my team, and I´m proud of you." The boss said flashing Sam a grin of approval.

Sam was now completely in ecstasy. `Had the Boss just praised him for all his good work? It was to good to be true!` Sam thought.

"Now," the Boss said, "I want you to go down in chamber 2843 and follow my orders to the letter, once that´s done, I´ll give you the rest of my plan."

With that, the head-scientist exited the room he and the Boss where in, and began to take the long elevator-ride down to sub-level 2843. The Boss watched him disappear with a small smile on his lips. When the doors to the room closed, and Sam was out of sight, the Boss began to openly laugh. Not a kind or friendly one, but one of pure evil.

The evil laugh echoed around the room for a bit, adding its effect to whoever was unfortunate enough to hear.

"Ha, well look at that," the Boss chucked to himself "A few praising words, and they´ll do anything I order them to, besides, how can Sam be so stupid anyway? I thought the line of stupidity was crossed by Katie and xel...Oh well," the Boss whispered, " I´ll guess that the new stupidity-award goes to Sam then!"

The Boss broke out in laughter at his own joke, but quickly calmed down. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. He quickly turned around and sat down in his comfy leather-chair, made some calls to lab 2843 and lightened a cigar. "everything´s going according to plan."

* * *

The Shadow knew that the Boss had planned something terrible that day, but there was nothing he could´ve done to stop him from executing it. But he would have time to dwell on that later, the target was close, and he could feel the fear radiating from it.

The Shadow followed the "scent" of fear. Like a trail, it lead in a zig-zag movement throughout the forest. ´interesting` the Shadow thought. `that he would recognize me so early, and then try to zig-zag around to confuse me. Sad it didn´t work.` the Shadow thought, smirking as he did. The scent carried him to a lake, and then disappeared.

"hiding are ya?" the Shadow said, "well that won´t work for long!" he yelled and fired a shadow pulse across the lake. However this shadow pulse was a bit special. With a flick of his wrist, the Shadow made the pulse go down under the water, and having finally been able to localize his target, he made the shadow pulse collapse on itself. This made the pressure inside the lake multiply, which led all the Pokemon currently residing in the lake to forcefully rise to the surface as not to suffer from imploding. Including his now-unconscious Target.

"Ah, there you are!" the Shadow exclaimed joyfully as his eyes fell upon the unconscious-rare Pokémon. "Now let´s have some fun!," The Shadow stopped himself to gather enough strength to whisper the Pokémon´s name that he hated so much;"Latios."

* * *

**There you go!**

**The Plot thickens. Just who is the Shadow? Why do he want Latios? Tune in next time on: The Rogue latios**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Day At Work

Hello dear viewers and welcome back!

Enjoy.

**A/N**

**The story name will probably change. **

**Rating T  
**

" "= talking

` `= thoughts

_flashbacks/dreams or something in the past/future._

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own pokemon(wish I did though)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bad Day At Work...**

_The Latios soared through the clouds, mist forming on his wings as he mentally pushed himself to go higher. As he rose, the mist gradualy changed into ice, making it hard for him to see as the ice covered his whole body. The Latios had never been this high up before, and he was starting to have second-doubts. _

_One part of his mind (the adventurous one) told him to simply `give it all you`ve got until you faint` while the second one (the rational part) told him to `slow down, take it easy, and think this over`. _

_Unfortunately for Latios, he didn´t have the luxury to slow down in time and think before his mind turned black and his eyes closed for the lack of oxygen. _

_If one looked closely in the sky that particular morning, a small,white, dot could be seen falling towards the glistering waters at dangerous speeds before dissapearing.  
_

* * *

Latios awoke with a shriek. That perticular nightmare had kept re-appearing more often now, he was sure of it, although the large-memory gaps and random blackouts made it hard to be sure of anything at all. He wasen´t even sure if the room he was in were real, or just another gruesome dream.

Speaking of the room, it was cube-formed and completely covered in white. No doors,windows or any type of furniture or objects at all. Because of that, Latios quickly became bored.

Suddenly Latios got a very bright idea; He could pinch himself to see if it all just were a dream!

He positioned his right-claw over his left arm, mentally prepared himself for the pain, and pinched. The results were catastrophic. Forgetting that dragons had VERY sharp claws, Latios pinched too hard, leading his left-arm to drop down to the floor, blood flowing everywhere. The pain and shock was to much and Latios (once again) fainted.

* * *

_A lone Scientist ran through the empty corridor leading to lab 24# in a hurry. His mind was occupied with thoughts about his experiments, they usually where. He was a scientist after all. _

_Normaly he wouldn´t be running, but the lack of reports from the lab, coupled with the fact that he were the only one on sub-level 20, (it usually worked about 100 scientists on this level 24/7) and that the power was out made him realize that something was wrong. He had quickly tried to use the emergency phone located in his room, but it only replied with static.`Hmm, I´ll have to go to the emergency generator and turn it on.` the scientist mused. _

_Every floor had a backup-generator in case the power shut down, and the generator for his floor were located in lab 24#. He took a flashlight from his worktable, opened the door, and began to walk in the direction of the generator.  
_

_His footsteeps echoed on the cold metal floor, and he nearly tripped a couple of times despite his flashlight which shone like a beam, cutting through the darkness of the corridor and giving the scientist something to look at. But it didn´t stop him from nearly running face-first into the solid metal door separating him from lab 24# and the generator._

_After fumbling with his key card for a few seconds trying to get access to the lab, the Scientist slowly realized that the key card holder wasen´t on its usual place at the side of the door, but rather in a sparkling heap in front of it. As the scientist shone his flashlight at the once-proud card holder, the beam of light fell upon something else. Blood. The whole floor was covered in the sticky-foul smelling substance, and the scientist wondered why he haden´t picked up the blood stench before._

_Alas, he started to get nervous. Here he was, alone in a corridor with no functional communication to the upper levels or anyone else for that matter, with blood covering the walls and floor, and a ripped-off steel door infront of him._

"_This day really had to be this bad?," the scientist said to himself, trying to lighten up his own mood, but fails as a scream eminates from the lab. The scientist jumps in the air, completely freaked out._

_Despite the scream, the scientist knew that the only way to the backup-generator were through lab 24#. Clearly, the plan of traversing a blood covered lab with nothing but a flashlight in protection, and alone was stupid. But it was the scientist´s only plan. And so he entered.  
_

_Inside he found alot of dead co-workers, and broken equipment. The scientist was so shell-shocked by the sight that he just stood there, like a fool. "Who could have done such a thing!?," the scientist screamed, more worried for the broken(highly expensive) equipment than for his dead colleagues. He began to back away from the lab when something hit him in the back that flung him forward. _

_He painfully chrashed against the backup-generator, dropping his flashlight, breaking his nose and making him dizzy. He slowly turned around, resting his back against the cold metal. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of him, its red eyes filled with hatred. Now the scientist started to fear for his life. "Please, you just stay there while I start the generator." the scientist said to himself over and over. The Shadow looked curious at the man, was this man the only one left? Had he really killed everyone on this sub-level? The Shadow pondered on these questions for a bit until he came to an answer._

_For a moment the scientist thought that he maybe wasen´t going to die; the Monster just stared at him curiously, maybe he could escape after all. The scientist´s chest was filled with hope. A hope that just as quickly as it had came, dissaspeared when he felt a strange presence in his mind. The presence soothed him for some reason. That was why the scientist couldn´t feel his whole body turning numb, or that the Shadow´s claw slowly approached his throat until it was to late. _

_Dropping the now-dead scientist, the Shadow looked at the destruction he had caused and gave himself a little smile. "Only 19 more floors to go, and then my dear **Kaliath** we will meet again."  
_

* * *

**A/N**

**Reduxed,less gory and a bit more dialogue.  
**

well, the first chapter of my first Pokemon story is out! So tell me how I did!

Thanks for reading! And please review. It encourages me to write more:P

Rogue


	3. Chapter 3: Hard-hats and Coffee

**Woho, new Chapter!**

**A/N**

**I don´t hope that I´m uploading to fast for ya xD**

**A/N**

**over 100 views! didn´t know this story would go so far, thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Pokemon, only my OCs.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hard-Hats and coffee**

The room buzzed with activity. Scientists were all over the place. Different pieces of equipment lay scattered on the floor; some broken, as overhead lights bathed everything in a brilliant white. On the far right side of the entrance door, a hasty surgical table had been set up, and the scientists flocked around it like hungry predators.

The leader of the small group of scientists, easily recognized by his yellow hard-hat(thus his nick-name was Hard-Hat), turned around to his assistant.

"I want you to go and fetch me the X-401 drug from the table over there," he asked his assistant, hoping that the idiot would do something right this time.

"Of-of course Sir!" the assistant stammered and turned around to the drug shelf.

"As a matter of fact Bill," the Hard-Hat called out to his assistant again, a smug smile on his face, "I want you to go down to the cafeteria and fetch me a cup of coffee, I´m starving!"

In that moment, Bill accidentally knocked-down a large portion of the drugs from the table, making the floor look rainbow colored.

Before the Hard-Hat could even start to throw insults at Bill for his stupidity, the poor man was already outside the door, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He took right at the intersection, nearly bumped into another scientist, quickly apologized, and soon ended up outside the cafeteria.

"Maybe if I give Hard-Hat an extra big cup of coffee, he will forgive me!" Bill thought happily as he entered the busy-cafeteria.

Now, you must understand that it was not Bills fault that he was stupid; it was the coconut in his room that made him go nuts; at least if you asked Bill.

* * *

In his young days, Bill was a normal, sane man. He went to work, had a wife and lived in a small cottage in a forest. He was a woodcutter, daily chopping down trees to sell them at the market. He used the logs that were left to extend his house.

Bill never wanted to be a trainer, he didn´t really see the point in walking across the globe, getting burned and stabbed and robbed. He preferred the peace and quiet his home and wife gave him.

The Pokémon living in the forest quickly learned to make a wide arch around the house, as evident when Bill by an accident cut down a tree full with Pokémon, harming but not killing them. Bill didn´t hate Pokémon, but he didn´t love them either.

The forest was the only place where he had grown up, and he couldn´t move into the big city, his heart told him that much. Bill respected the Pokémon for leaving him and his wife undisturbed for years, despite the fact that He was slowly but surely removing the Pokémon's own home.

Bill became what you would say "Brawn no brains" as it never struck him that he slowly destroyed the place that he had grown up in for something so simple as money, and ruining a lot of Pokémon lives in the process.

One day, when his wife had been permitted to watch while He cut down an unusually large tree, disaster decided to finally strike.

The Pokémon, finally being fed-up with Bill, decided to punish him, hard. They reasoned that if they couldn´t live in a home, then Bill wouldn´t too. With the help of some Fire-Pokémon from a nearby cave, they set Bill`s house on fire.

Bill quickly turned around, aborting his final axe-swing on the tree, to see his house on fire. As death would have it, the tree fell down on its own accord, pinned Bill´s wife under it, and cracked her spine, killing her instantly.

Bill lost it after that day. With his house and wife; his only two reasons to happiness, gone, he just sat down on the ground for what felt like an eternity. The Pokémon never wanted his wife dead, she was kind to them. Although why she had stayed with Bill to the very end was a question to them. Alas, they now sobbed and tried to comfort Bill.

The Hard-Hat found him later during a stroll in the forest. He was in great need of an Assistant, and beckoned Bill to accompany him. Thus, Bill ended up as a lab-assistant for a secret Organization.

* * *

While Bill had thought of his background, the cafeteria had closed, leaving Bill without coffee and an angry Hard-Hat in the surgery. Bill slowly realized that he was fucked when Hard-Hat himself appeared in the hallway.

"Bill!" Hard-Hat shouted, "You know damn well that this is the ONLY cafeteria in the whole complex! And I´ve been waiting for my coffee for almost TWO hours!" while Hard-Hat shouted, he slowly took out an ugly-looking syringe and threateningly began to wave it in Bills direction.

Bill on the other hand quickly turned around and fled down the corridor with Hard-Hat close on his heels.

With hundreds of employees in the complex, It´s a wonder why the Board hadn´t decided to open a Second or Third Cafeteria. In hindsight, it was the Board´s fault that a lot of scientists and grunts appeared in the medical-bay that day, claiming to have been stabbed by Hard-Hat´s syringe.

Meanwhile, a certain Latios woke up somewhere in the complex...

* * *

**heh, that turned out pretty well! **

**poor Bill, your sad back story will only be matched and brutally beaten by your stupidity xD**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!  
**

**see ya next time on: The Rogue latios**

**Rogue**


End file.
